iacsfandomcom-20200214-history
Asa
'Asya Pedi' Name:Asa Date of Birth: February 5th, 20,000 BCE Year of enrollment into IACS: 2009 Year of Graduation: 2015 or some shit. Nationalty: Species:Time Lord/Saiyan crossbreed About Asa Asa is a Senior at IACS known for his spontanious personality and hair(which is the source of his power) Biography Asa was born on gallifrey some time in 200,000,000 BCE. To a Time Lord mother and a Sayian Father Asa is one of only Three emaining time lords the others being The Doctor and The Master, Both of which he trained. Soon Asa left the other time lords to explore the universe and solve the mysterys of life. Upon coming to earth, he was taken under the wing of a banker, and a drummer. They taught him all they knew, and so began his expedition on the world. Do to his sayian Blood he has the ability to turn into a super sayian. When he was 100 he turned into a super sayian after he sneezed and farted at the same time...you know how much that hurts. Asa has since unlocked his Super Sayian 2 powers in a four hour battle with Martian Man Hunter. Finally he achived Super Sayian 3 after he got into a hotdog eating contest against Tony Hawk. Constipation is a pain man. "And so, The Prophet, IgnASAtius, witnessed the departure of The Lord, Landberg, shedding a single tear. He was bestowed a small token of gratitude, a single feather taken from the Landberg's plumage. He treasured it for 30 days and thirty nights, until he realized it missing. IT was then that Acenatius was enlightened. He knew that Landberg would rise again, into the spiritual plain, just like his feathers. Whatever that means Accomplisments Asa has done feets that mortal men/women can only dream about. -He invented the Hot Dog, thinking it'd be super lulzy when americans just shoved tubes of collective bits of animal parts down thier collective gullets. -He traveled to the center of the earth, proclaimed "Well, that was a waste of time," and came back with Satan's underpants as a momento. -He was to star ss Willy Wonka in Willy Wonka and the Choclate Factory 2:Willy Wonka Strikes back, A Planned Sequel that was inteneded to be released in 1976. but was cancelled after Asa figured out there wasn't going to be a tunnel scene. He then set fire to the entire studio, killing 30 aspiring actors. Less competition. -He Invented the Electric Triangle, and uses it's sweet music to sooth the mighty C'thu'hlu, in his underwater city of Rapture -Dragon Ball is based off his life -He Mastered All four Elements, managing to defeat the self proclaimed Phoenix King Ozai non lethally, by taking away his bending, and therefore, taking away his resolve...then beat him with a rusty spoon until he gave him his money back. -He fought Chuck Norris. His victory is what inspired Return of the Dragon, Which he also wrote. -He was the first person to ever say "HHHHHHHHhhhholYYYYYYYY HAREM ON A SLICE OF BREAD, BATMAN" ...He'll probably be the only one. -Windows was his idea. -He hosted Satarday Night Live 14 Times, them burned all of the tapes after a scandal with a chimpanzee and the realization No body gives a crap about SNL anymore. -He created the first peanut butter sandwich and sold the Idea to George Washington Carver for a Nickle. -He Liked that band before you did. -Asa was breifly the Pope -Asa can smite Grommets -Cloud Strife looks at Asa's hair and is like 'Dam... das some gudass hair" -Asa can spit out large eggs to reproduce like King Piccolo, but choses not to do so to avoid competion -Asa's Power Level is estimated at 5,255,660,080,177,990,214,556,001 Yes this means ITS OVER 9000!!! (its 8000 in canon) Life at IACS In the Year 2006 or so, (None quite remember cause they were all too busy being blinded by his attractiveness,) Asa decided to join a charter school to study the Behavoir of its inhabitants. The results were... interesting, to say the least. He enrolled as a student and became something of a legend among the other students before he was done with Middle School. His feats included singing that one dumb Pokemon song at all school meeting, when the power went out, sliding assfirst into a mud puddle at a summer ice cream social, metal-gearing into the school so good that no one even noticed awwwww yiss, and others. He frequntly wears A bow tie...becuase there cool and hip. In 2011 he went camping with the rest of his scrublords-i mean classmates. He then climbed that hella big obstacle course, showing no fear in the face of danger, while OTHERS were crying like little babbies. Asa's hair is kept voluminous and sexy by being submerged in the blood of virgin calfs (And 28 cans of Hairspray). When it is charged to full power, Asa's hair acts as a deterrant of evil. Jut by looking hella smooth, Asa is excorcising the world of demons. What an American hero. Trivia *Asa is often reffered to as one of the most well known students at IACS, probably because of his LOUD AND OBNOXIOUS BEHAVIOR, his LEWD HOMESTUCK REFRENCES, and his HALF HEARTED EZIO IMPRESSIONS. WHAT A GUY. (<-- I didn't wite this one) *This is probally why he's the first with a wiki page. *He cosplays as The Doctor frequntly. Possibly as a tribute to his time lordian past. (CONFIRMED 4 TRUE) *He ressembles Daniel Radcliffe if he was fused with doc Brown. (MARTY! WE GOTTA GO BACK TO THE FUTURE) (NAME DROP OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH) (<--Who's editing this crap?) *Asa uses Excalibur as a can opener *Asa Mows his lawn with a Light Machine Gun